


Need You

by THiah



Series: Tcest [1]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Brief mention of blood from injury, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THiah/pseuds/THiah
Summary: Most of a year after the Winters incident, Leo is injured during a fight and Raph realizes there's no "right" time to tell his big brother how he feels.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Tcest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



> This sprang fully formed into my subconscious as I was waking up Friday morning, March 13th, and it took over two weeks to type out… Let’s see how long it takes me to write chapter 2… Dedicated to the extremely talented hummerhouse: Thank you for sharing your fics. :)

Raphael tried not to be distracted by the dark red-black blood oozing from Leo’s arm and shoulder, right in front of his eyes. Through the fog he registered that Don was barking orders, something about clean towels and hot water. The tall turtle was racing into the medical corner and Raphael didn’t need instruction to follow with his injured, unconscious brother. He set Leo on the cot, paling emerald green skin in stark contrast to the white medical sheets underneath. 

The injuries weren’t life-threatening, Leo wasn’t going to - 

Mike returned with the towels and water, Master Splinter on his heels. 

He held his older brother in a sitting position, gently holding the broken, bleeding arm out of the way as Mike and Master Splinter removed the gear from Leo’s upper body. Don was moving around the medical corner, talking to himself and getting instruments ready. The youngest turtle stepped away and deposited the gear into a corner, then kept his distance. Master Splinter hovered near the cot, waiting for Don’s instructions. 

Laying Leo down, Raph grabbed a nearby towel to attempt to keep some of the blood from Leo’s shoulder from seeping through the sheets into the mattress beneath. 

Don hooked up the monitoring devices and rattled off Leo’s stats as they came onto the screen. “Ok, nothing’s too bad, other than the blood loss, which isn’t terribly much. I think we got him here in enough time it didn’t get bad. His arm will need to be reset and in a splint for at least a few weeks and both his shoulder and arm obviously need stitches. Raph, you’ll assist me.”

His red-banded head nodded, as if there was any other response to give. Now knowing he was unneeded in the procedure, Master Splinter went to comfort Mike and they sat on Don’s nearby daybed. Their father called over his shoulder, “I am here if you need anything, Donatello.”

They all knew Don heard the offer, catalogued it in his mind, but his focus was on what he was prepping to work on Leo. 

Over an hour later, Don proclaimed the procedure a success with no complications. Other than the obvious, Leo was fine and would make a full recovery in a few weeks, his arm taking up to a month before it was fully healed. He’d hooked up a blood bag earlier and in the next week or so would need to draw a bit from each brother to keep his stock full. Don instructed Raphael to move Leo to the other bed so that he could clean up; Master Splinter helped. Mike was still in the corner on the daybed, trembling, and Raphael went over and slung his arm over his youngest brother. 

“Leo’s really ok, right?”

“Don says he is,” Raph grunted. “Must be.”

“Ok, ok.”

When Don and Master Splinter finished, their father came and retrieved Mike, guiding him from Don’s lab and into the kitchen for a soothing cup of tea before taking him upstairs to bed. 

“Raph,” Don called and the bulky turtle stood and went to his brother, who was unhooking the blood transfusion tubes. “Would you take Leo up to his room? He doesn’t need to be monitored, I’m sure he doesn’t have a concussion. I know you all hate the medical ward and I’m sure he’ll sleep better in his own bed.”

With a grunt he nodded. “Get some sleep bro.”

Don rubbed his eyes under his glasses. “Yeah, you too.”

As he was carrying Leo up the stairs to their rooms, the light in Don’s lab flicked off and tired footsteps indicated Don was right behind him. 

Nudging the door open with his foot, Raphael entered Leo’s room. He knew it well enough: Leo always kept it clean, and being the least materialistic of the brothers, there wasn’t anything for Raph to trip over. He forwent the lights and strode across the room, flipped the blanket over, and laid his older brother down, and tucked the blanket around Leo. 

Master Splinter cleared his throat from the doorway, Raphael turned to see their father quietly enter the room. 

“Don said he didn’t need to be monitored and could stay in his room,” Raphael whispered. 

The aged rat nodded. “What happened?”

“Foot attack, f-- Hun. Got Leo in a hold, breaking his arm, cut him at the same time. Threw Leo off the roof and he cut his shoulder on the fire escape.”

Raphael could see it happening as he spoke, his eyes desperately tracking the arc of Leo’s thrown body. There had been twice as many ninjas as normal and Hun was worth five people on his own. They’d been lucky to have taken out most of the fighters by the time Leo had been thrown from the roof or else they wouldn’t have been able to escape as quickly as they had. 

“The rest of you are alright?”

“Yeah.” The usual scrapes and bruises, nothing worth mentioning. 

“I am glad you are safe and no other harm came to you three.” A furry paw curled gently around his lower arm. “Get some rest my son; there will be no training sessions for the next few days.”

“Yes sensei.”

Master Splinter left Leo’s room and a few moments later Raphael heard the shoji close. 

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

With a glance at Leo, he closed the door and returned to his brother. 

Slipping to the floor, Raphael grit his teeth against the emotions whorling in his mind. For the last several months after Leo had returned from South America, Raphael had been trying to think. He’d desperately missed his older brother while Leo had been gone. When they stopped receiving letters, they’d at first feared the worst. Master Splinter was sure he’d felt if Leo was dead and Raphael agreed with his father.

Because despite the clash between them, Raphael felt closest to Leo and if he’d died, Raphael was sure he’d feel it, too.

Then Leo had finally returned, and they’d fought, and he’d almost _killed_ Leo.

It had haunted him for a few months after, still did on occasion. 

After the Winters incident, Leo had backed off on his overbearing, controlling habits. 

He was still annoying, but he was more a brother now.

Raphael had in turn tried to curb his anger and impulsiveness. 

He’d been trying to think, too. Because he and Leo got along better now, almost like back when they’d been kids and hadn’t a care in the world. _Feelings_ had started to… stir. He saw Leo in a new light. 

There was a want for more than their brotherly relationship. 

At first Raphael had been sick with shame; it wasn’t _right._ But after several weeks of trying to think, and hesitant conversations with Master Splinter, he decided it wasn’t wrong. 

There hadn’t been a right time to talk to Leo and tonight told Raphael there might never be a ‘right’ time. 

Standing, Raphael removed his gear, pulled back Leo’s blanket and carefully curled his large frame around his injured brother. 

*

Gently pulled from sleep, Raphael pressed his hand against - 

Leo’s plastron. 

Gold eyes shot open as the events of last night took up residence in his mind. 

“Raph?” Leo hoarsely whispered. 

“Yeah?”

They were silent for a long time, both of them still. 

Leo didn't tell him to move, or leave. 

Finally, Raphael gently turned Leo so that he lay on his carapace. Leo’s uninjured hand clasped Raphael’s bicep and Raphael half sat up and leaned over his brother. 

They studied each other in the darkness. 

Raphael closed his eyes, leaned down, and poured all of his emotions into kissing Leo. 

The elder turtle went still in shock. 

After a brief moment, Leo surprised Raphael by cupping the back of his head and kissing back. 

Relaxing into Leo’s acceptance, Raphael pulled back by a few inches and whispered brusquely, “Need you, Leo.”

He had to feel him, had to know his big brother wasn’t - 

Leo pulled him back down and ghosted across his lips, “Need you too, Raph.”

They were kissing again; and not just kissing, kiss _ing_. Lips separated and met again, tilting their heads, differing pressures, a push-and-pull of their heads. Leo’s hand on the back of Raphael’s head became insistent, pressing them closer. Leo started with opening his mouth and after a moment Raphael followed suit and his tongue hesitantly poked out and began exploring the older turtle’s mouth. 

The leader moaned and Raphael took it as an invitation to shift his body over so that he was straddling Leo, tossing the blanket out of the way. 

Raphael carefully transferred most of his weight onto the body beneath him, mindful of Leo’s injured arm wrapped to his body, and their plastrons scraped together. Leo shifted, causing the noise to repeat, and Raphael hummed in appreciation. 

With precision, Leo rubbed his tongue along Raphael’s and slowly followed the appendage back to the root; his hand shifted down and began massaging Raphael’s neck. 

Groaning, the bulky turtle lifted himself up a little and began exploring the muscles and dips of the leader’s arms, or what he could touch of the injured one. After several passes, rough hands delved into the grooves and lines in the plastron beneath him, fingers also scraping against the sensitive membrane between shells.

“ _Ungh_ , Raph!” Leo broke their kiss, arching his head back into his pillow. The lust in his voice sent heat throughout Raphael’s body and converging in his groin. 

Smirking, Raphael began kissing down Leo’s neck, lipping at the skin above his plastron. One hand continued travelling along Leo’s shell while the other curved into the space between sculpted thighs. 

He hesitated. 

“ _Please_ Raph!”

Well, if Leo was going to beg, who was he to deny?

Kissing his throat, Raphael’s fingers carefully found Leo’s tail, already engorged from their foreplay. Leo’s slit was wet and weeping and it took little coaxing from Raphael for his cock to make an appearance. With a few pumps, Raphael had Leo’s cock at full capacity. 

Leo’s hand moved to grip Raphael’s shell, hanging for dear life. “ _Sh-shit_ , Raph. Tha-at feels - ”

Raphael tightened his hold and sped up. “I think you mean, _‘Fuck_ , Raph.’”

Leo started to chuckle but interrupted himself with a churr. 

Raphael thumbed the tip of Leo’s cock.

“F- _fuck_!”

“That’s more like it.”

“R-Raph, I _need_ \- !”

Leo’s desperate begging brought Raphael’s own cock tumbling out from his protective pouch, blood quickly filling the organ to full capacity. 

Keeping up his rhythm on Leo’s cock, the fingers of Raphael’s other hand found Leo’s anus and circled the tight ring of muscle a few times. The older turtle quivered beneath him and his own cock jumped with anticipation. Mixed churrs and moans fell from Leo’s mouth and he craned his head back, digging into his pillow. Raphael slipped his hand back up to Leo’s cock, slicking a copious amount of precum onto his fingers. His other hand braced against Leo’s inner thigh and Raphael’s attention went to coating his brother’s anus with the impromptu lubricant. 

The leader’s hips bucked at the ministrations. Raphael placed a kiss against Leo’s inner thigh as he slipped a finger into his older brother. Leo gasped loudly and stuttered through the younger turtle’s full name. Raphael’s grin widened and he nipped at Leo’s inner thigh. His finger circled Leo’s entrance several times, then Raph added a second finger and repeated the motions. Leo’s hips sped up, his moans and churrs echoing in the room. 

His uninjured hand grasped Raphael’s shoulder and pulled gently. “Raph, I - _pant_ \- I _need_ \- you,” Leo whispered huskily. 

“C’min’,” the bulky turtled mumbled against rough skin. 

Raphael gathered his own precum onto his fingers, slathering plenty around his cock. He pushed himself up and away from Leo’s body, centering his mass between Leo’s legs, and lining himself up in the dark. He inched forward, slowly, breaching Leo and receiving a hiss. He stopped for a moment and Leo threw a leg behind Raphael’s shell and gently tugged.

“Geez, and ya call me out when I rush inta things.”

Leo chuckled, then churred. “Oh, oh _fuck_ Raph, gnh - !”

His throbbing cock was finally fully sheathed.

Shell, Leo felt good all around him; satiny, _tight_. 

He pulled back just as slowly, reinserting himself again at the same pace. 

The solid muscle of the leg around his shell pulled at him and Leo croaked, “Faster Raph.”

“Ya sure?”

_“Yes!”_

“Kay.”

Forgoing words, Raphael focused on speeding up a little, but not too much. Leo met him thrust for thrust and after a short while Raphael sped up, Leo again matching his rhythm. 

Their pants, gasps, churrs filled the room around them. 

Raphael reached down and once again grasped Leo’s cock, carefully bracing his weight on one arm, and pumped the bobbing organ in time with their thrusts. 

“Gah, Raph, I’m going to - !”

“Do it!”

Sticky, pearlescent cum shot up between them to land on Leo’s plastron and the body beneath Raphael shuddered. Leo grunted his name, uninjured hand still clutching Raphael’s shoulder. Sculpted legs spasmed, then relaxed; the leg around Raphael’s shell flopped onto the bed. 

With his own answering churr, Raphael thrust into Leo one last time, pulling out to explode onto the sheets. His orgasm quaked through his body as Leo’s name fell from his lips. Stars flashed before his eyes in the darkness of the room. 

After a moment of catching their breaths, Leo relaxed into the bed and Raphael got off it. 

“Ya got clean sheets somewhere bro?”

“Tupperware under the bed, its the only thing down there.”

Leo sat up slowly, then stood, while Raphael rummaged beneath the bed. He pulled out what felt like two sheets and threw them over the bed. “I’ll do yer laundry in the morning.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Leo answered humorously. 

Raphael chuckled and found the blanket as Leo resettled into the bed.

“Can I, ah, join ya again?”

“Now that I’m awake to ask permission of?”

“Yeah, somethin’ like that.”

“Yes Raph, I would like that very much.”

The bulky turtle threw the blanket over the leader, then slid into the bed behind him. Raphael curled his body around his big brother and, mindful of Leo’s injured arm, slipped his hand around his body. He nuzzled his nose into Leo’s neck. “Love ya,” he whispered. 

“Love you too, Raph,” Leo murmured back. 


End file.
